


Marcy in a Strange World

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marcy in a Strange World [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Inspired By Undertale, Macabre, Other, Skeletons, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marcy ends up in a strange world where she meets macabre yet cute creatures.





	Marcy in a Strange World

"Is she gonna be okay"

"I think she fainted"

Marcy awakes to see the ghost of a little girl.

Marcy screamed

"No no no I'm not gonna hurt you"

Marcy gulped

Marcy sees the skeletons.

"H-hi I'm Marcy"

They began to have fun together.

Later that night, Marcy saws a picture of herself, Sasha and Anne.

"Don't worry girls I'll be there when we got home"


End file.
